


Snowflakes

by Sunshineandmoonlight9



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineandmoonlight9/pseuds/Sunshineandmoonlight9
Summary: "May I kiss you?""Yes," Crowley said without hesitation.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Snowflakes

They sat on a park bench. Old habits die hard. 

The field of snow around them blazed white with afternoon sunshine. All was silent except for their breathing, which immediately crystallized in the air. 

"Christmas is a very good day for an angel," Aziraphale said finally. "Giving gifts, volunteer work, donations, families reuniting... So much love." 

"Christmas is a very good day for a demon, too," Crowley said. He stared at the frozen lake in front of them, his lean frame slouched over the bench. "Greed, materialism, stress, people without families to celebrate with." 

Snowflakes sparkled on Crowley's sleek, dark red hair. On his eyelashes, too. Swirling snow danced all around him, and he didn't have a coat. Wasn't he cold? 

"Angel?" Crowley's voice was concerned. 

Aziraphale's mind cleared. "Sorry. I just thought... Aren't you cold?" 

"Nah." Crowley shrugged dismissively, but he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. 

Aziraphale unwrapped his scarf and secured it around Crowley's neck. The scarf didn't really suit Crowley, since it was white silk with gold embroiderery, but Crowley didn't seem to notice, his golden gaze locked on Aziraphale. Fussing with the scarf had brought them closer together, close enough for eye contact to be unavoidable. 

Heat rushed to Aziraphale's cheeks, turning his thoughts warm and heavy. Neither of them were moving away. But he had to make sure. "May I kiss you?" 

"Yes," Crowley said without hesitation. 

Well, then...

Aziraphale grinned, and his fingers fit under Crowley's jawline. He leaned forward until their lips met. Crowley's lips tasted like the cocoa they had shared earlier, warm and sweet. His lips moved against Aziraphale's and formed a smirk. 

Aziraphale pulled back just enough to break the kiss. "What's so funny?" 

"If Heaven and Hell saw this... Imagine their faces!" Crowley snickered. 

Aziraphale pretended to look stern, but his breathless voice ruined the effect. "Just kiss me, please." The cold air he was breathing in stung his lungs. He wanted warmth, and as always, Crowley indulged him. 

They kissed again, heat bursting between them.


End file.
